bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:SilverSatonix
thumb|400px Rukia y Orihime.gif|Bievenido a mi Perfil 1298507386874 f-1-.jpg|La imágen del año: Fullbring Sobre mi Mi nombre es SliverSatonix, tengo 16 años, vivo en Madrid, me gusta jugar al tenis, ver animes (por supuesto Bleach), dibujar, pintar, leer, y escuchar mucha musica Pop y Rock, mi comida favorita os parecera raro, pero es la sopa, y la que no el pescado. thumb|Bleach calaberathumb|left|Calabera bleach Me uní a Bleach Wiki, el 20 de mayo de 2011. Descubrí Bleach cuando en YouTube comentaban sobre este gran anime, desde que vi el primer episodio, no podía dejar de verlos a partir de ese momento, y ya he podido ver todos los episodios del anime y el manga también me encanta, espero poder ayudar en este Wiki, ya no soy novata, y espero poder convertirme en una capitana del Gotei 13. Soy muy fanática de Bleach, y me gusta mucho subir muchas imágenes de Bleach. Mi firma: SilverSatonix/Firma Mis personajes favoritos Estos son mis personajes favoritos, pero hay más que me gustan: '' Ichigo-kurosaki-1-.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Ulquiorra-Cifer-3-2-.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer ByakuyaKuchikiBANKAI-1-.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki Bleach-wallpaper-hitsugaya-toushiro-31-1-.jpg|Toshiro Hitsugaya 1292633891601 f-1-.jpg|Yuroichi Shihoin ImagesCAWEZ0QQ.jpg|Orihime Inoue 1177357552 Bleach-Rukia-1-.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki Mashiro-Kuna-shinigami-1-.jpg|Mashiro Kura 1- Ichigo Kurosaki 2- Ulquiorra Cifer 3- Byakuya Kuchiki 4- Toshiro Hitsugaya 5- Yuroichi Shihoin 6- Orihime Inoue 7- Rukia Kuchiki 8- Mashiro Kuna Mis Bankais favoritos Esta es una lista de los Bankais que más me gustan: 1- Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (Toshiro Hitsugaya) 1177875422 hitsugaya-bankai-1-.jpg|Daiguren Hyōrinmaru Bankai-ichigo-large-152510-1-.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu Kuchiki Byakuya Wallpaper by gohbiscuit-1-.jpg|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Bankai Ikkaku by Hellstern-1-.jpg|Ryūmon Hōzukimaru Bleach Bankai Zabimaru by jen and kris-1-.jpg|Hihiō Zabimaru 00-1-.jpg|Jakuhō Raikōben Kensei bankai-1-.png|linktext=Tekken Tachikaze Sajin Komamura Bankai by Ninjatic-1-.jpg|linktext=Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō 2- Tensa Zangetsu (Ichigo Kurosaki) 3- Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Byakuya Kuchiki) 4- Ryūmon Hōzukimaru (Ikkaku Madarame) 5-Hihiō Zabimaru (Renji Abarai) 6- Jakuhō Raikōben (Soi Fong) 7- Tekken Tachikaze (Kensei Muguruma) 8- Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō ( Sajin Komamura) Mis luchas favoritas He puesto muchas, porque me encantan todas las luchas: 1165793312 Bleach 097-1-.jpg|Ichigo vs Renji -AkA-Bleach 308 HD-19-43-03-.jpg|Ichigo vs Aizen Ulquiorra vs Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs Ulquiorra Grimmjow vs Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs Grimmjow 800px-Shinji Attacks Aizen.jpg|Sinji vs Aizen Ichigo vs Byakuya.png|Ichigo vs Byakuya SPnF Bleach - 289 SD 720p 021 0001.jpg|Byakuya vs Kenpachi Bleach 48 007 0001.jpg|Toshiro vs Gin 3vs1.png|Urahara, Isshin y Yuroichi vs Aizen 190px-Starkvsshunsui.png|Shunsui vs Starrk 800px-Komamura stops Kaname Attack Hirako-1-.png|Komamura vs Tosen 142255-bleach150.jpg|Rukia vs Aaroniero 23f193c6d8edcc209b5bade04026c603o-1-.png|Ichigo vs Aizen Mi galeria Me encantan todas las imágenes de Bleach, pero estas son para mi las que más me encantan: 251697-bigthumbnail-1-.jpg|Academia Shinigami 400 1237126108 veronica-1-.jpg|Ichigo y Hollow Ichigo 400 1211245914 bleach-1-.jpg|Byakuya, Kenpachi y Hitsugaya 400 1208309043 bankai-bleach-1-.jpg|Ichigo vs Byakuya 2940448811 1 3-1-.jpg|Ichigo salva a Rukia ImagesCAJBJT2D.jpg|Las 10 Espadas 2010-04-20-269859-1-.png|Tobiume 1304284193710 f-1-.jpg|Despedida de Ichigo y Rukia Aizenvenom-1-.png|Cuarta evolución de Aizen Bleach11-1-.jpg|Orihime en la portada del manga 285718-244262833c-1-.jpg|Getsuga Tensho Final Bleach-bleach-anime-6903550-1600-1200-1-.jpg|Fotos de los personajes Bleach-bleach-anime-6903590-1600-1200-1-.jpg|Soi- Fong y Yuroichi bajo la lluvia Rukia-bleach-anime-6903469-1600-1200-1-.jpg|Rukia en el Seretei Rukia-bleach-anime-6903468-1600-1200-1-.jpg|Rukia andando por el agua PkvQf6157633-02-1-.jpg|Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Bleach-39-wide800-1-.jpg|Orihime como Shinigami ImagesCACC9CO5.jpg|Los Vizard ImagesCAXAVUXA.jpg|Ichigo activando el Bankai Konachan.com---51383-bleach-1-.jpg|Hitsugaya herido por la Batalla de Karakura Grimmjow vs Ichigo o o by Mifang-1-.jpg|Ichigo vs Grimmjow Bleach-bleach-anime-6903591-1600-1200-1-.jpg|Rukia pintando Sode No Shirayuki by SinisterSmirk-1-.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki 1283721431482 f-1-.jpg|Reencuentro de Ichigo y Rukia Ulquiorra-Vs-Ichigo-bleach-anime-14470206-450-338-1-.jpg|Hollow Ichigo vs Ulquiorra Bleach Rukia.jpg|Rukia en la cuidad de Karakura Bleach 445 by dmnpc-d3ep1mi-500x273-1-.jpg|Fullbring de Ichigo ImagesCA2TS9MP.jpg|Riruka Dokugamine Otros animes que me gustan Naruto Shippuden Fue creado por Masashi Kishimoto, es la segunda parte de Naruto, en la que Naruto vuelve a Kothumb|Naruto Shippudennoha de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, en este anime ya tiene 16 años, y además aprenderá nuevos movimientos, como el Rasen Shuriken y habrá nuevas aventuras para Naruto y sus amigos. Por ahora tiene 208 episodios, pero cada semana ponen un nuevo episodio todos los jueves. Me encanta los nuevos jutsus, y además aparecerán más miembros de Akatsuki. Género: Aventura, acción, comedia y fantasía. Me encanta los jutsus, y el transcurso de la historia. One Piece Creado por Eiichiro Oda, se estrenó el anime el 20 de octubre de 1999. Este anime lo ví hace un mes pero cuando vi el primer episodio, no podía parar de verlos, ahora ya estoy por el episodio 347, y espero poder acabarlos todos, es un anime bastante interesante, trata de la historia de Monkey D. Luffy que se comió de pequeño una Akuma no mi ( la Gomu Gomu no mi ) quiere convertirse en el Rey de los piratas, para eso tiene que buscar nakamas, en la historia tendrá muchas aventuras con sus amigos, para poder llegar a encontrar el One Piece, el mayor tesoro de los mares que lo descubrió el anterio Rey de los piratas Gold D. Roger. thumb|left|One Piece En mi opinión es un gran anime de piratas, de aventuras y de acción que creo que nunca acabará este gran anime. En total van por el episodio 494 del anime, pero cada semana ponen un nuevo episodio, todos los domingos, creo. Género: Aventura, acción, dramática, acción y comedia. Lo que más me gusta de este anime es la acción, las peleas y las grandes aventuras de los personajes. Fairy Tail Bueno este anime, se estrenó el 12 de octubre de 2009, creado por Hiro Mashima, por ahora tiene 78 episodthumb|288px|Fairy Tailios, trata de las aventuras de Natsu Dragneel, el protagonista y un mago que su poder se basa en el dominio del fuego, su meta es encontrar a su padre adoptivo, Igneel, un dragón, después de unirse a un gremio conoce nuevos amigos y junto a ellos lo conseguirán, teniendo en su camino diversos obstáculos y luchas. Género: Aventura, acción, comedia y fantasía. Me encanta los poderes de cada mago, son increíbles. Full Metal Archemist Su emisión del anime empezó el 4 de octubre de 2003, tiene bastantes luchas y se hacen interesantes. La historia narra de dos hermanos Edward y Alphonse Elric, donde viven en un pequeño pueblo llamado Amestris, su padre se fue de casa cuando ellos aún eran muy pequeños, y su madre murió de una enfermedad terminal, tras su muerte los hermanos sólos, intentan resucitarla mediante la alquimia, sin embargo, el intento es fallido, Edward pierde su pierna izquierda y su hermano el cuerpo. thumb|left|290px|Full Metal Archemist Edward sacrifica su brazo derecho para sellar el alma de Alphose en una armadura, tras esto, un alquimista visita a los hermanos que le propone a Edward convertirse en un miembro de las Fuerzas Armadas del Estado. Al final Edward se convierte en un alquimista estatal, y junto a su hermano deben detener los planes de "Father". Género: Aventura, acción, ficción y steampunk. Death Note Este es uno de los animes que más me intereso, es un manga, anime creado por Tsugumi Oba e ilustrado por Takeshi Obata, y la adaptación del anime por Tetsuro Araki. El manga se publicó en Diciembre de 2003, y el anime se editó el 3 de Octubre de 2006, y se acabó el 26 de junio de 2007, tiene 12 volúmenes y 37 episodios. thumb|282px|Death Note Light Yagami es uno de los estudiantes más sobresalientes de Japón que deseaba acabar con los crímines. Un día Light Yagami descubre un cuaderno llamado "Death Note", en ese cuaderno estaba escrito las instrucciones que decía que, sí se escribía el nombre de la persona y se visualiza la cara de esta, morirá de un ataque al corazón. Light empieza a darse cuenta de que el cuaderno funciona, y lo utiliza para acabar con todos los criminales de Japón, y así poder convertirse en la "Justicia".Mientras transcurre la historia de Light, la policia intenta haberiguar quién estaba detrás de todas las muertes, el FBI con ayuda de "L" pondrán dificultades a Light, además cuando pasan seis días desde que Light utiliza el cuaderno de notas, aparece Ryuk el shinigami, y dueño del "Death Note" ¿podrá Light acabar con L, y ser el nuevo Diós del Nuevo Mundo, o será descubierto por L y le meterá en la cárcel? Género: Fantasía, Policíaca y Thriller. Mis metas *Entrar en la Academia Shinigami. Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Graduarme de la Academia Shinigami. *Pertenecer al Gotei 13. *Llegar a las 800 ediciones. Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Llegar a las 900 ediciones. Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Llegar a las 1.000 ediciones. Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Llegar a las 1.500 ediciones. *Crear un personaje ficticio. No sé que más metas hacer, por ahora son todas estas las que tengo que cumplir XD Mis Openings y endings favoritos BOP12ED23-001-1-.jpg|ChAngE BLEACH-OPHD9-01-1-.jpg|Velonica AihimefireyOP-1-.png|Alones ImagesCA8BOL8X.jpg|Melody of the Wild Dance 0-5-.jpg|Rolling Star Afterdark-1-.jpg|After Dark Dtecnolife-1-.jpg|D- tecnolife ImagesCAT96FE3.jpg|Shojo S 1302735334635 f-1-.jpg|Blue 1045mqe-1-.jpg|Stay Beautiful 412647-1-.jpg|Mad Surfer 1286893853738 f.jpg|Last Moment Bleach Ending 24 - Echoes -HD-.avi snapshot 01.25 -2010.07.14 12.00.25--1-.jpg|Echoes Ed-17-bleach-1-.jpg|Sky Chord Hqdefault-2-.jpg|Houki Boshi Ichigo bajo la lluvia.jpg|Tabidatsu Kimi He 1302618214311 f-1-.jpg|Aoi Tori - Blue Bird 1294761496044 f-1-.jpg|Song For... Mis páginas favoritas *'Bleach Manga Descarga directa - Español - Animextremist' *'http://animeid.com/anime/bleach.html'﻿ Encuesta '¿Te gusta mi perfil?''' Si No Más o menos ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿